<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by SeriousCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934256">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousCat/pseuds/SeriousCat'>SeriousCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Forced, Older Man/Younger Woman, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Rape Fantasy, Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Young, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousCat/pseuds/SeriousCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger girl online being a slut gets what she's been searching for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My legs were spread open and without hesitation he tried sticking his cock in me not even allowing a second of communication to go by, I wasn't sure if I was ready to lose my virginity but here I was laying on my bed with my parents at work without a clue of what I was doing. I'm sure I would've been killed if they found us having sex, not because we're doing a deed that should be done elsewhere, but because of our age gap. All these thoughts we're going through my head until I felt the pressure building up right at my entrance, the pain was unbearable I felt like screaming and crying but I kept calm as much as possible so I wouldn't embarrass myself, he kept on trying to fit it in but my pussy just wouldn't budge I felt ashamed when he threw me to the side in frustration. I quietly sat down staring at his cock that was still in the air and the hand over his face, I felt bad I didn't want him to be angry at me I'm supposed to make him happy. I asked "Can I go on top of you? I think it will work" he replied with "Sure" and I went on top and pointed his cock straight to where my pussy was at I took a deep breath and pushed my body down on it, almost immediately I felt the pain rushing throughout my whole body. I wasn't sure if we were making progress at this point, I kept pushing as hard as I could every time I tried it felt like a knife jabbing at my insides. The pain was so bad I felt my eyes start to water but I didn't want him to see me cry, I tried once more to push down and I let out a lot of whimpers</p>
<p>          "I can't do this anymore" I whispered, he held my hips and pushed up which made me cry out in pain. "You got this just relax" When he started encouraging me I felt so much better, my body un-stiffened and I relaxed my muscles. I looked at his face and he looked like he was enjoying it, with his eyes closed and his head going back a bit I was so proud to make him happy it encouraged me even more. I knew i couldn't go down anymore so I asked him "Can we try missionary again?" he replied "Yea, go on your back quickly" so I laid down and got comfy and spread my legs, he tried his hardest to put it in every time he couldn't he yelled for me to spread my legs open more which i did, I wrapped my legs around him and I started breathing in heavily his attempts were making my pussy heat up and I couldn't stop myself from moaning in his ear. I felt him thrust hard inside of me and I couldn't control myself it felt so good, his cock was finally in my pussy and I felt everything, it felt so pleasurable I couldn't comprehend what i was feeling all I could do was moan and try to catch my breathe. He kept on railing my pussy and I felt myself building up, I felt like I was on fire from my waist down.</p>
<p>          I screamed his name over and over again, my body felt the need to so he can know how good he was fucking my pussy, my face was tomato red at this point. I heard him chuckle but it didn't stop me from continuing to moan his name out over and over and over again when I started cumming I felt my pussy tense and release I felt disconnected from reality that whole time. God his cock was so thick I couldn't help myself from wrapping my legs around him, I thought to myself while i was looking at my legs go back and forth from his thrusting "So this is how it feels to have sex" It was amazing to me I love this, I felt hooked as soon as i felt his hard cock go into me. God i wondered how good his cum would feel inside of me I felt myself cum again and I was so used to the feeling at this point, I would never want anyone else.</p>
<p>          I felt him pull out quickly and I was gasping for air, still my heart was racing and my pussy was still in shock he laid on his back and I knew what to do as soon as I saw him jerking off. I put my lips on his cock head and started sucking I heard him growl in pleasure which motivated me to do more, I swirled my tongue all over and started moaning which made him burst into my mouth, his cum went all over my throat and tongue I made sure to get every last bit of cum and swallow it all. I smiled at him and laid down in his arms still trying to calm my heart rate, I giggled and said "Wow" I just enjoyed relaxing in his arms for a moment, I knew I had made the right choice. Losing my virginity to him was unforgettable, I was never going to leave him. I still couldn't believe he was 20 and I was 14.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peek into the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never knew this day would come, I've always wanted to lose my virginity in my teen years but I never knew it was going to actually happen. It was always fun talking to men online and sending pictures of myself it was a thrill and it made me feel good every time, I was never into boys my age they were undesirable and not my type. A tall big man with a good sized cock eager to fuck my underage pussy was my main preference, I opened my phone and looked through my texts with him, it never failed to make my pussy throb and make me touch myself.</p>
<p>                         Every night he goes into my room and teaches me how to be a good slut, crazy to think I met him a few months back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was doing my usual talking with guys, when my friend sent me an invite to a group, I clicked it and was drawn to this specific guy talking. I knew I had to reel him in somehow, it started off simple and friendly but days went by and it got more sexual and more serious I wasn't aware where any of this was going but I knew I needed to be smart about this. </p><p>                                                                            2 months later</p><p>It was summertime and me and him were E-dating I've never felt this way with anybody before, he was so invested in meeting me but I was so nervous and weary. I wasn't sure if I was ready to lose my virginity yet, I was always told to wait till after marriage but what was the point of that? I was already secretly being a whore online so why did it matter now? I've had the urge to be raped ever since I was eight, I knew what I wanted internally but I had a difficult time figuring out the right decision. </p><p>     He offered to pick me up or go to a motel, I declined both I wasn't ready for this what if he didn't like me? I was insecure with myself I just convinced myself otherwise, he would never accept my body no guy ever will. That would soon be the worst mistake of my life. </p><p>A couple weeks had past since I declined both of his offers, but we had configured another plan that would involve him sneaking in my house. I wasn't sure about this either....but why not? I was so ready to meet him, I felt myself get excited just thinking about it.</p><p>It was finally a week before he came to my house, he's coming in at night and I had no clue what to expect I was so excited and nervous I've never been touched by anyone before I preferred to save myself for an older man and that's exactly what I was getting. I skimmed my phone through all of our messages with each other, anticipating more and more for his arrival. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes before he comes</p><p> </p><p>I felt my body tense with anxiety and my stomach churn in denial that this was actually happening, I have never met anyone online this was completely new to me and I didn't know how to act or how to present myself I'm only fourteen for fuck sakes. I walked back and forth around my room checking my phone every second for a text saying "I'm here" the window was already fully open so he would be able to fit his body through there. He was a giant compared to me, with my five foot height and his crazy tall six feet, he was definitely more larger than me by a long shot but he was such a hot guy his whole body matched with him nicely. I realized I had been staring at the window with these thoughts going through my head, I started getting hyper aware of every whoosh of wind and leaves falling that I started pacing furiously again.</p><p>It felt like an hour had gone by but I knew it had only been a couple of minutes, I stopped pacing as I heard something that didn't just sound like leaves falling..no they were crunching. I grew stiff as I heard steps growing louder and louder towards my window, I felt like I was in a scary movie..was he going to kill me? I snapped out of it and slowly tippy toed to my window and saw through my curtains the build of a large grown man. I felt my pussy quiver with anticipation but my anxiety was too much too handle right now to be completely horny. I took a deep breathe and my heart sunk more and more as I lifted the curtain a bit to reveal my hand shaking in a shy "Hey" motion so he could know I wasn't a cop in disguise. He grabbed my little hand and felt it a bit, but I hesitantly flinched back and whispered "Come in but be quiet please" I stepped back and held the curtain to the side and watched as this mammoth of a man come into my little teenage girl decorated room, once he was in I couldn't help but look down and play around with the hem of my shirt. I had worn an oversized shirt that was about where my knees started, and some cute panties so I could please him more when he saw them. </p><p>He checked me out and asked me calmly to give him a second to text someone, and I whispered a small "Ok" I stood there waiting, I gently rubbed my pussy to how I was doing down there...glad she liked him too. A couple seconds passed and he put his phone away and turned his attention towards me, I scooted away a bit intimidated by how huge he was until i heard "You wanna have our first kiss?" my pussy warmed by the thought of it I went up to him and slowly went towards his face, I felt my head jolt right towards his lips as his hand behind my head forced me to french kiss him as soon as I met with his lips. My body warmed and tensed the thought of his tongue on rubbing all over my pussy made me more eager for him, his tongue was so dominating with mine he molested my mouth so harshly and I found myself enjoying and getting lost in our make out session. He pulled away and breathed in hardly, "Put some blankets on the floor" He said with eagerness, my bed was too small for him to lay on so i quickly grabbed blankets and put them on the floor. He laid down and said "Come here" being careful to use a right tone of voice so my sleeping parents wouldn't hear a grown man talking. I laid down gently in his open arm he smelled so good like I thought he would, I went on my back as he faced towards me and I lifted my legs so my knees were right in front of me waiting to be opened.</p><p>He roughly opened them and I gasped in shock, he started rubbing my pussy quickly through my dark red panties and I couldn't help but moan loudly, it felt amazing getting my pussy lips handled like the little slut I was. He then tried to lift my panties but I quickly grabbed hold of them in shock I was so nervous for my pussy to be touched for the first time, he was winning with the tugging I was too weak to do anything and before I knew it my panties were on the ground next to me and his hand was rubbing my pussy lips so fast I felt like crying out in pleasure, it was hell controlling my moans I let out a few whimpers and I bent my head back, my pussy was so wet I felt myself building god he knew how to drive me insane. I came quickly and hard, my back arched and I moaned out not caring if my parents would hear they should be happy their daughter is getting molested in her room.</p><p>I crawled on my knees and went towards his waist, I was so eager to see what a cock looked like in real life and not some fake porn dick I saw all the time. He un-zipped his pants and I felt my pussy throbbing with anticipation, his cock slipped out of his boxers and all I could do was stare...his cock was thick and about 5-6 inches tall, he grabbed my hand "Try and touch my cock" He moaned softly, he was jerking off his cock but stopped when he saw my hand reach for it...god so this is what it feels like. It felt so thick and meaty, I loved this god I was gonna make sure I treated this cock like my master. I stroked it up and down and he quickly whispered "Put your mouth on it right now" I was so hesitant but I slowly bent my head down, opened my mouth, and felt it fill with his hot throbbing cock. He forced my head down and I heard him growl but he told me to stop because I wasn't doing it correctly, my ego slowly vanished and I felt my body swell with guilt, I was only fourteen with no experience what did he expect? He grabbed me by my arms and raised me like a baby so I could lay on his chest, I got comfy and gently laid my bare pussy down on his boxer covered cock and felt my whole body explode with a warm feeling.</p><p>He lifted my shirt and growled "Give me those titties..." he pushed me forward right on his mouth and my left nipple connected with his lips and tongue, I moaned loudly as both my tits were ravaged. He roughly gave me hickeys and switched from the left to the right making sure to give both my cute small perky young tits attention, my neck was bitten and sucked on and I knew that was gonna be a problem but I would figure it out tomorrow. He calmed down after abusing my tits and gently laid his head down, probably happy he got to suck some young titties.</p><p>I slowly humped his cock making sure he wouldn't notice and immediate pleasure filled my pussy, I made sure I rubbed it up his length so it would feel more pleasurable. He pushed his hips up and I gasped, tingles went throughout my whole body I fell still and decided to wait a couple more seconds so he wouldn't notice again, I felt embarrassed but it felt so good I wanted to keep going. I gently humped again and whimpered at how warm my pussy was getting, i felt an ocean brewing my my stomach and I felt another thrust go against my pussy, I moaned in pleasure again and humped once more to satisfy myself. I waited a little longer to do it again still trying to find a good speed of humping so i can continue without him noticing, I tried again and I failed miserably he pushed his hips forward at a constant speed and I felt my pussy release itself, I was hyper sensitive more than I ever been in my life. "Mmmm, I know your still horny lay on your back" he whispered roughly, I quickly laid down and he pulled down his pants to reveal his cock, before it could reach my pussy I shyly asked "Your not gonna put it in right? I'm not ready to lose my virginity" he replied "No, I'm just gonna rub it on your pussy relax" I went back down and felt his cock tip make contact with my pussy, my back arched and I whimpered in pleasure when I felt his pre-cum ooze as soon as he touched it. He slid it back and forth through my pussy lips and stopped where my pussy hole was, I quickly whispered "Don't put it in please" and he sternly said "I'm just going to see if it fits, I'm not gonna put it in" I was too horny to realize those meant the exact same thing, before I knew it he was roughly trying to force his cock in me, I was confident it wouldn't fit I had never fingered myself. I was a tight virgin, even with precum filling my pussy hole it would be impossible. He kept on trying and eventually he stopped when he heard my father walking outside the room. He quickly threw his pants on and stood up ready to leave through my window at any moment.</p><p>I tracked my father's steps and whispered "I think you should go just in case, this isn't safe at all for you" he agreed and told me to quickly open my window so he could go. I lifted it carefully making sure that the creaks weren't too bad, he went out my window and after I got done closing it i felt my body shut down, my body was tired from all the anxiety and nervousness i was feeling earlier. I texted him "I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit baby, I'll text you when I wake up" and I felt myself drift off with my teddy bear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of my blinds moving, it took me a minute to process what was happening but as soon as i heard him say "Come over here and help me out" I jumped up and realized I had been sleeping for a bit too long, and he was already letting himself in.I lifted the blinds and he slid through slyly and took off his shirt and laid on the ground with the blankets I had put on there last night, he told me he waited for my mom and sister to leave out the drive way, which made me horny for some reason...grown man eager to sleep with the youngest daughter? I didn't know what wasn't hot about that. He was gonna go to sleep as he hadn't had an ounce of rest in that coffee shop he was waiting at, I decided to be on my phone in the meantime.</p><p>Hours later</p><p>It was around nine am and he seemed to have had a good sleep, I couldn't help but admire his hair and long scruffy beard that he would occasionally rub and fix as he began to wake up. I was too shy and scared to say anything, so I quietly went on his chest and I wrapped my legs around him, and felt a jolt of pleasure ride up my spine. Now in the daylight I saw how he truly looked, he was the rugged guy I've always dreamt about fucking. Years of searching online for the right guy has led me to him and I wasn't a tad disappointed. 

</p><p> I gently put my lips on his and felt hands grab my back and push me forward closer to him, my pussy twitched roughly I wasn't used to this at all up until last night. We had a long makeout session but I invited him out of my room to explore my house, he was hesitant at first but i assured him nobody was home and it was only me, we made small talk as we walked and he looked around intensely making sure I wasnt lying. It was kinda hot that he thought that, I mentally knew nothing was waiting and my little pussy was his even if he was nervous. 

</p><p>I started making some breakfast for him, delighted to do it for him because I was his girlfriend and that's what they do right? I made sure my shorts were a little higher than usual while I prepared his food so he could look at my ass while i did things around the kitchen, after he was finished eating we sat on the couch and we put on a movie. I laid on his side snuggled up on his chest, I stared at his crouch the whole time my pussy begging me to seduce him he was just too hot to resist. I got up and straddled him, slowly rubbing my pussy all over his cock making sure he knew what I wanted. He stared at me with this look in his eyes, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen but it made my heart burn with nervousness so I tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible but ultimately knew he would continue staring at me as much as he wanted to. I turned around so I could rub my ass all over him while watching the TV to distract myself from his burning eyes staring at me from behind, I looked back and saw he was intently staring at me which made me almost cum all over him. I wasn't good at all in these situations, i just knew i needed to continue.

</p><p>He unzipped his pants and I went on my knees ready to suck him off and eager to please him, I grasped his cock with my mouth and started practicing my skills. I knew right away this would take a while to get used to his cock was thick and my mouth was small so it was hard finding room for it to fill, he watched me as I sucked away on his cock i secretly came once while doing it but didn't tell him. I was too nervous too, he bobbed my head up and down until I felt a warm sensation throughout my mouth and a nice feeling heating my tongue. I swallowed right away and we continued watching the movie, I told him my dad would be getting home soon so he needed to leave soon.

</p><p>My favorite part was giving him a goodbye kiss I felt like a grown up doing it, kinda like how a wife kisses their husbands before leaving to some place. It filled my heart with happiness, I was so glad I found him...we both said I love you and he left out the door. I ran to my room and went on my phone waiting for a text from him, I realized he couldn't text because he just left I cussed myself for that and laid down looking at the ceiling.. 

</p><p>I've completely grew obsessed with this man and it was growing stronger each day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>